


The Reason

by amarielah



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Friendship, Gen, Missing Scene, Spoilers, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 20:24:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amarielah/pseuds/amarielah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While waiting for the arrival of the Squad in the aftermath, Christa watches over Ymir...and Reiner comes to chat. </p><p>It's a conversation between predator and prey, though which is which has yet to be determined. Spoilers for all released chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Reason

“We're all going to die, aren't we.” It wasn't a question, and she was looking at him with a hardness that he'd never expected to see on her angelic face. Looking at him like she _knew._ It was gone within a few heartbeats, though, when she turned back to Ymir. “I wouldn't mind if it was just me. Ymir would definitely yell at me for saying so, but a part of me...would probably be happy if it happened.” She blinked, a single tear sliding down her cheek, and Reiner felt a lump forming in his throat. “But I don't want the others to die.”

 

“They don't have to die,” he said, before he could stop himself. Before he could turn “they” into “we”. He swallowed. “I mean, there must be something we can do to beat them all.”

 

Christa smiled sadly, a few more tears leaking out, and said: “By shoving swords up their asses?”

 

Reiner forced himself to smile as well. “Did Connie tell you about that one?”

 

She shook her head. “It was Sasha.”

 

“Huh,” he said, and they lapsed into awkward silence. It was strange, because he was usually so good at keeping conversation going. It was almost like he and Berthold had switched bodies.

 

After a few minutes of quiet, Christa – _Historia,_ a voice in his head reminded him – finally spoke again. This time, her eyes were dry. “The Colossal Titan and Armored Titan...are probably like Ymir and Eren. Which means they know what they're doing, and why.”

 

“Looks like,” he agreed.

 

“I wonder if they knew how many people would die when they broke down the wall.” She shook her head as if to clear it. “What am I saying? Of course they did. They knew and they didn't care.” Reaching out a hand, she gently traced the markings that were just now starting to fade from Ymir's face. “They must truly hate us.”

 

“Yeah,” he said, willing his voice to keep from cracking. And wishing with all his heart that it were true, because everything would be so much easier if it were.

 

There was the sound of hoof-beats in the distance, and several voices engaged in an unintelligible hum of conversation. “Looks like they're almost here.” It was obvious, but it gave him something to say.

 

She let out a small noise of assent.

 

As the sounds come closer, he finally figured out what it was he wanted to tell her.

 

“Just in case something happens, I want you to know: you're the closest I've ever come to liking a girl.” He grinned. “So I'd be pretty bummed if you were to die.”

 

She didn't smile back. “I don't want you to die, either,” she said. “So I really hope that it doesn't come to that.”

 

He would've asked her what she meant by that, but he had a sickening feeling that he already knew. Standing up, he took one last look at Ymir's unconscious form. The markings on her face were still prominent, but the flesh of her injuries was regenerating steadily. With great difficulty, he said, “Goodbye, Historia.”

 

“Farewell,” she replied, and one of her hands came to rest protectively on Ymir's shoulder.

 

 _I'm sorry,_ he wanted to say. _I'm sorry, but I have to take her._

 

He resisted, though, and left them together without another word.

 

It was a small comfort, and Berthold would definitely be angry at him, but he knew now what he needed to do.

 

And that, at least, was something to hold onto.


End file.
